1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable media, a communication apparatus, and a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to support users of a printer or a composite apparatus, a website may be used to provide information required by users who purchased the product, such as information about how to fix problems relating to the product or information about functional upgrading of the product, e.g., as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-006421.
A technique of delivering summary information in one of RSS-format and Atom-format content, to allow access to update information, e.g., on a website, has been widely used. The content summary information includes, for example, URLs as information about the locations of the summary and content provided on the web site. Hence, client terminals may obtain desired information using the location information.
A manufacturer may desire the delivery technique described above to be applied to content summary information on the support website, because this would allow customers access to content summary information. For instance, a customer, by viewing the content summary information, may view the content as necessary. In some cases, the manufacturer may want to provide a user of its product with value-added content summary information which is not available to other general customers.
However, when a manufacturer wants to provide a system that performs differentiation, e.g., accesses to specific content summary information are allowed only when the client terminal is a product manufactured by the manufacturer, or when a program of a product manufactured by the manufacturer is used, the operation burden on the client side becomes heavy, which may be problematic. A method for realizing this differentiation may be that the manufacturer first prepares content summary information for its users and content summary information for general customers, embeds the delivery source URLs corresponding to the respective content summary information in the website, and then asks a user to register the delivery source URL of the content summary information appropriate for the user. Nevertheless, performing such an operation without errors is difficult for many users and is a heavy operational burden which may prevent users from accessing the content summary information to which they should have access.
For example, a user who wants support information regarding a product may locate a website regarding the product by entering the product name in a search engine. Nevertheless, because the user may, on the website, wrongly register the delivery source URL of the content information for general customers, the delivery source URL corresponding to the content information for general customers may be registered even if the user is a user of the products of the manufacturer.
Alternatively, regarding the products manufactured by the manufacturer, the manufacturer may register the delivery source URL of the content summary information for users in advance at the time of shipping from the factory. Nevertheless, this method may create a problem because it prevents users from accessing the content summary information or registering the delivery source URL at the user's convenience, because there may be an upper limit on the number of registrations, or users may have their own preference.